


Really really like you

by 21cutedumplings



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Confession, Crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21cutedumplings/pseuds/21cutedumplings
Summary: A short story inspired by a winner song.
Kudos: 2





	Really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Best listen to really really by winner while reading.

You feel like your heart is practically trying to escape your body. You are unsure if you you should not breath at all or absorb the oxygen of the whole world. In the corner of your eye you can see your best friend giving you a small nod which encourages you to continue with your plan. Feeling your legs tremble like crazy you take the last steps until you stand behind them. Your crush. Right in front of you. Your usual escape reflex kicks in and it is really hard standing there, acting calm and keeping up a smile, all at once. They turn around. Your heart skips a beat. "Yes?", their voice, honeylike, makes you feel dizzier than ever before. You take a deep breath and say those words, which you have surely said to yourself about three hundred times in the last hour:"I like you."


End file.
